


Space Pirate Adventure (A Mystery Skulls Animated AU)

by OMHCreates



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur gets kidnapped by Captain Vivi and her First Mates Lewis and Cassie, Arthur is an all powerful Cosmic Entity, Arthur is severely injured during a Space Pirate raid, Arthur needs all of the hugs after this adventure, Arthurs powers begin to surface, Chloe is a Spellcaster, Duet is a Potionmaster, Everybody except Arthur knows Mystery is a Kitsune, F/M, He finds out that some Space Pirates aren't all bad, He gets all da hugs near the end, Lewis is a badass, MSA Space Pirates AU, Space Pirate! Cassie, Space Pirate! Lewis, Space Pirate! Mystery, Space Pirate! Vivi, but he doesn't know it, cassie is a badass, vivi is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMHCreates/pseuds/OMHCreates
Summary: Arthur is a normal man that lives a normal life, but he always felt...different than most people around him.  And due to the recent Space Pirate raid, he feels more different than before, and is made fun of daily due to the fact that he not only has a metal arm, but has a contraption on his back that keeps him alive, making him stand out in a crowd.  Then, during another Space Pirates from the last raid return, Arthur is 'captured' by the Space Pirates and 'taken away' from his Uncle Lance.  What happens next?  Well, lets find out!





	Space Pirate Adventure (A Mystery Skulls Animated AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing I'm gonna try and do. So, basically, I'm gonna make a series filled with some of my Mystery Skulls Animated Alternate Universes (AU's for short), with each story focusing on a different version, with this one being the Space Pirate AU. Enjoy

_Lance Kingsman Journal Entry (#79)  
Its been four damn years since the last Space Pirate raid on this city, and its taken its toll on me nephew. It left him with a missing arm and fatal wounds, which would've lead to his death if I hadn't stepped in and made a contraption to save the poor kids life. Unfortunately, Arthur needs to wear it 24/7 in order to keep himself alive, which has lead to multiple others insulting and bullying him for the way he now looks. And everyday, he always grips the locket on his necklace in order to calm himself down, which works most of the time, but when it doesn't work...things get out of hand. He hasn't had any accidents so far, but I know that his little streak isn't gonna last forever. I just hope that Arthur can hang in their for a bit longer, cause a pain in me gut's tellin' me that trouble's gonna be a-comin' soon..._

"Everything alright, Art?" Lance asked his nephew, knowing that he had been currently been going through some problems at school lately. "E-everything's fine, Uncle Lance." Arthur replied, "It's just that everybody has been pushing me around lately. They almost broke the pack that's keeping me alive." he added, with Lance giving Arthur a concerned look. "W-what?!" Lance yelled, practically roaring. "W-well, tomorrow's the weekend." Arthur claimed, "So I won't need to go out in public, huh?" he added, which prompted a frown from Lance. "Listen, boy, and listen good: you ain't just some liability." Lance began to say, "You're my nephew, which means you're family. And it's up to me to keep ya safe. So don't think of yerself as embarassing me, kid. Alright?" he continued, making sure his nephew understood that he wasn't an anchor holding anybody back. Before Arthur could reply, loud noises similar to cannon fire could be heard outside, which lead to the roof of Lances shop to be destroyed. "S-Space Pirates!" Arthur exclaimed in fear. "Gah, I knew something bad was gonna happen." Lance said to himself while grabbing his shotgun, "Felt it in me gut!" he exclaimed while cocking his shotgun, kicking the front door open. "L-Lance, where are you going?!" Arthur asked in a scared tone. "I'm gonna go slow 'em down a bit!" said Lance, "You go and hide!" he told his nephew, who resorted to go into the panic room (i.e. the basement with a very durable metal hull) and hid there as his Uncle ran out and began to fire at some of the Space Pirates.

Meanwhile, the crew aboard the flying vessel were littering the world below, as Vivi, their Captain, and her First Mates Lewis (her boyfriend) and Cassie (one of her best friends), along with her pet dog Mystery (who's a Kitsune) walked down the streets, observing the chaos around them. "You'd think four years after our last raid that the people of this city would've upped the security." Captain Vivi said, chuckling to herself afterwards. "Hey, why don't we check out that place?" Cassie suggested, pointing towards Kingsman Mechanics, "Their might be some sweet loot in there." she added. Nodding her head, the four of them began to enter Kingsman Mechanics, looking around, noticing the large, metal door. "How much you wanna bet that some valuable treasure is behind this door?" Vivi asked her boyfriend Lewis. "Only one way to find out" Lewis replied, using fire magic to melt the door down, "We go see for ourselves." he finished, walking down the stairs, with the others following behind him. They soon entered the basement, with the first thing catching their eye being a work bench with a picture of two men, with one being shorter and more muscular and the other being taller and slightly lankier. "Oh, look at the cutie on the left! He looks like a keeper for moi." Cassie exclaimed, eyeing the taller male in the photo, not noticing the same man cowering in an area behind the wall of the work bench. Unfortunately, Mystery knew that somebody was hiding behind their, so he walked over to Lewis and began to talk to him. "Lewis, there is somebody behind the wall." he said quietly. With a content nod, Lewis walked over to the wall, punched a hole in it, grabbed Arthur, and yanked him out of his hiding spot. "Well, well, well! Lookie what we have here!" Vivi said while pulling out her blade, pointing it at Arthur, who was cowering in fear. "So, you're the handsome devil from the photo?" Cassie asked in an alluring voice, "What's with all of the gear?" she added, poking at his metal arm. "Put. My nephew. Down." said a familiar voice. It was Lance, pointing his shotgun right at Lewis. "Uncle Lance!" Arthur managed to say. "I'm sorry, _Uncle_ Lance? Where are your ACTUAL parents?" Lewis asked, which caused Arthur to lower his head, tears forming as he lifted his right hand and held his locket. "They were killed." Lance said, "By murderous freaks like you! And don't ya dare think I forgot what ya did to Arthur! After all, you four are the reasons why my nephew is wearing that gear in the first place!" Lance claimed. "What do you-" Vivi was about to say, but stopped in the middle of her sentence, realizing what he meant, "A-after our last raid?" she muttered to herself. "Exactly." Lance said, meaning she was correct, "Now, for the last time: put my nephew down, dammit!" he threatened, aiming right at the brunette. Not wanting to test the mans patience, Lewis dropped Arthur, who immediately began to gun it to the exit. Lance, however, didn't put his weapon down, keeping the barrels of his shotgun glued onto the four intruders.

Arthur managed to make it outside...only to see the chaos that was spreading throughout the city, and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a chittering in the back of his ear, only to realize it was his pet hamster, Galahad, who had a terrified expression on his little face. "Y-yeah, I'm scared too, Galahad." Arthur said to his pet, stroking his fur with his right index finger, "Anyways, l-lets go find a place to hide!" he considered, with Galahad nodding in agreement, which left Arthur to dart into a pile of debris, peaking from inside the place he was currently hiding, looking around. He noticed that the four Space Pirates that were in the basement had exited the building, so he decided to listen into thier conversation. "Man! We should've bagged that cutie when we had the chance!" Cassie whined. "It was either letting him go or have shotgun rounds blow holes into our bodies." Lewis explained. "I know, but still! I would've treated him nicely!" Cassie continued to whine, "Do you think he hates me?" she asked. This shocked Arthur a tad. A girl, and a very hot one at that, liked a person like him?! He was baffled at the thought of that idea entirely. Without warning, Galahad leaped out of Arthurs grasp, and began to head towards the four Space Pirates as fast as the two wheels replacing his legs could take him. "G-Galahad?! What're you doing?!" Arther whispered. Once Galahad was at the legs of Cassie, he began to tug on the leg of her pants, which caused her to look down. "Aww, hi there, little guy!" she said while picking Galahad up, "Are you lost, little fella?" she asked, which Galahad responded by jumping down and returning to Arthurs hiding spot, pointing at it. "Is that where you live?" Vivi asked, which caused Galahad to shake his head in responce. He began to make his way towards the place Arthur was hiding, tugging at his pant leg. "Galahad, are you nuts?!" Arthur whisper-yelled, "They're gonna kill me!" he added. "Alright, whoever's behind there, you don't need to be afraid!" Mystery said, "Just come out and introduce yourself! We just wanna talk!" he added. "We do?" Lewis asked. Slowly and nervously, Arthur began to step out of his hiding spot. "Oh, it's the cutie pie!" Cassie stated. "Y-you really think I'm cute?" Arthur asked. "Duh!" Cassie answered, "Who wouldn't?" she asked. "Every girl in school." Arthur answered, "They all just embarass me or bully me for my...non organic parts." he explained. "Well, I think they make you perfect." Cassie said while walking towards Arthur, slipping her hands into his, causing him to blush, "I'm Cassie, by the way. Cassie Jaeger." she introduced herself. "A-Arthur Kingsman." Arthur introduced himself, with his amber eyes meeting with her hotpink eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, Artie." Cassie said. "A-Artie?" Arthur asked. "A cute nickname for a cute boy like you~." Cassie stated. "U-um, who're they?" Arthur said while pointing to the three behind Cassie. "Well, I'm Vivi Yukino, the Captain of the Mystery Skulls." Vivi stated, "This is my boyfriend and one of my First Mates, Lewis Pepper, you've already met my other First Mate, Cassie, and my pet dog Mystery." she added. "W-well, it's nice to m-m-meet you all, b-but I need to get back to hiding." Arthur said, but was stopped by Cassie, who was holding on tightly to Arthurs left wrist. "Now, now, Artie. We can't let you do that." Cassie said, "How about you join us?" she offered, which caused everybody around her to reel back in shock. "M-m-me?!" Arthur asked, his voiced filled with surprise. "Cass, are you crazy?!" Vivi asked. "What? Do you realize how much our ship breaks down? It'd be nice to have a mechanic on board!" Cassie said, "Plus, he's cute!" she added. "M-maybe it wouldn't be TOO bad..." Arthur muttered to himself. "Really? It's that simple?" Lewis asked. "W-well, maybe some exposure therapy will get me over my fear of Space Pirates." Arthur brought up. "Are you CRAZY, Arthur?!" Lance said, popping out from the entrance of Kingsman Mechanics. "L-Lance, please." Arthur said in a soft tone, "I need to get away from here. I'd prefer going out on an adventure than be picked on constantly. Please..." Arthur pleaded, which caused Lance to give a glance at the four Space Pirates. "Alright, ya win." Lance said, "But you four lugs BETTER take good care of him, or else their WILL be problems, ya understand?!" he threatened. "O-of course we will." Vivi said. Suddenly, Galahad began to chitter. "You wanna come to, don't ya, Galahad?" Arthur asked, which prompted Galahad to nod in agreement, "Alright, you can come with." he sighed. "Wanna pack some stuff for the trip?" Lance asked. "Sure, lemme go do that." Arthur said, "It'll take a while, though" he admitted.

After a few minutes or so, Arthur finished packing some of his things, said his goodbyes to his Uncle and began to head towards the flying ship. "U-um, how do I get on this thing?" he asked. "Like this." Cassie said, grabbing a hold of Arthur right before she shot a grapple hook onto the ship, quickly lifting them up and onto the deck, with Galahad holding on for dear life. "Everybody!" Vivi called as Arthur walking up beside her, with the entire crew grouping together, "This is Arthur, our Mechanic/potential gadget maker of this ship. Treat him as I would treat you!" she ordered, which the crew responded with a hearty "Aye!" while lifting their fists into the air. "Welcome aboard, Artie." Cassie welcomed the new member, "Lemme show you to your room." she said, grabbing Arthurs left hand and pulled him along. Once Arthur got to his room, he began to unpack his stuff and settle in, sitting on his new (and albeit more comfortable) bed, eyeing his star-shaped locket. With a content smile, Arthur pressed the button to open the locket up, with a picture of a younger Arthur and his two parents being on the inside, with a music box playing the tune of "Ghost", causing Arthur to shed a tear, but still kept smiling, while he hummed along with the music box. The music began to spread throughout the entire ship, relaxing the normally rowdy crew members, along with the Captain herself.

Although Arthur doesn't know it yet, his life is about to get a little bit more hectic!

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
